There have been a number of cosmetic compacts that hold different colors of cosmetics. In a typical cosmetic holder, the cosmetic material is solid and can be applied to a brush which is then applied to the face or other body part of the user. The cosmetics are typically contained in a flat square or rectangular tray having different segments separated by a raised ridge. A cover, pivotable along one side, permits access to all of the different segments of cosmetics at the same time.
Having access to all of the different cosmetic compartment at the same time permits them all to spill if the item is dropped, as is often the case with children using cosmetics, or to have the cosmetic of one compartment or segment contaminate the next or adjacent compartments.